


I got you under my skin

by BabyBlueAngel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, deTECTIVE READER, this is pretty much a self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlueAngel/pseuds/BabyBlueAngel
Summary: Your grumpy friend/co-worker Hank gets partnered up with a new android detective.  It becomes your objective to keep the peace and look out for the poor new guy. Sounds simple enough right?





	I got you under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm late to the party here with this type of fic but ah well. This is somewhat of a tester for this series, to see if anyone is interested for me to continue this. I appreciate any type of feedback!

It started out like any other regular morning at the DPD. You and your partner Trey were having your morning coffee whilst distracting Chris from his work even though he continually kept hinting for you two to leave him be at his desk. You never seem to get the message. Both of you sat hips leaning on the side of his desk chatting away about whatever the latest office drama was, that was until Chris’ eyes locked on the new rk800 android.

“You still here?” Chris sounded surprised as the android has moved past his desk. “I thought your assignment was over.”

The android stared at the three now gawking back at him. “It’s been extended.” He replied to the Officer. You had spotted this android before at work but never had the chance to speak to him. He must have been a newer model as you had never seen anything like him. He was tall, dark, handsome and 100% your type. _No, stop that!_ You thought. _He’s an android, that’s so weird._ Maybe it would be better if you just didn’t interact.

“Hank's gonna be overjoyed to hear that...” Chris trailed off before looking at his two fellow co-workers who were listening in. “Oh Connor, this is two of our force’s Homicide Detectives. Detective Trey Morgen and Detective Y/N Y/L/N.”

You gave an awkward smile, might as well be polite.

“Trey, Y/N. This is the android that’s been working with Hank, Connor.”

“Oh, nice to meet you.” You extended your hand for Connor to shake he was slightly taken back by this gesture. Not many humans did this with his kind.

“Detective.” He returned the handshake before offering his hand to Trey. His hands where soft yet his grip was firm.

_Stop this thought pattern Y/N!_

“Sup man.” Trey just slightly pumped his fist against the back of Connor’s hand, which only led to his led flashing yellow with confusion.

“Hank’s a real bundle of joy ain’t he?” Trey nodded as he continued the conversation with the android.

That’s when you lightly bumped Trey’s arm “He’s not so bad once you get to know him, under that tough exterior is a teddy bear.” You defended Hank. Although he could be a hard ass he was still a dear friend.

“Heh, maybe on a good day.” Trey rolled his eyes as he lifted the paper coffee cup to his mouth for a sip.

A sort of awkward silence then fell. “Well, if he gives you too much bother just give us a shout.” You added trying to fill the air and also maybe make the android feel a little more at ease regardless of the fact that you had been told many times that androids 'don't have emotions.'

You were known for being slightly more empathetic than the rest of your fellow officers especially when it came to androids. You never really felt comfortable the idea of treated anything less than a person. Even if that meant people would think you were a little eccentric.

“Thank you, I will keep that in mind.” Connor replied with a polite nod.

“And speak of the devil.” Trey exclaimed in a sing-song voice as he spotted Lieutenant Anderson entering through the doors.

“Hey, Hank.” Chris waves at him to which earned him a half smile from the lieutenant.

“It's good to see you again, Lieutenant.” Connor’s voice perks up so Anderson could hear him.

“Uh, Jesus...” Hank grumbles whilst making a B line to his own desk. Well, there’s trouble you thought. Unfortunately, before Hank is even able to sit down Fowler emerges from his office looking for him. “Hank! In my office!” He orders.

Hank disheartenedly obliges and he makes his way to meet with the dreaded Fowler. Alongside him was Connor who seemed to follow Hank Like a duckling would its mother.

 

“Wait, Isn’t Hank super anti-android?” Trey peers over his shoulder at the two now entering the office. 

“He is, poor Connor.” You said as you lowered your paper cup to rest between your knees as you now sat on Chris’s desk. Something Chris wasn’t too pleased with.

“Maybe you two should keep an eye out for him.” Chris responded whilst trying to fix the paperwork you had pushed as you sat up.

“Why us?” Trey whined like a teenager that had been given a chore.

Well Y/N is a kind young lady.” Chris began when his eyes landed on Trey he gave him a quick look up and down. “And well, it might keep you out of trouble Trey.”

“Me? Trouble? Perish the thought!” Trey exclaimed overdramatically acting like he was insulted.

You couldn’t help but smile at your friend’s reaction. You didn’t really know if you fully liked the concept of looking out for Connor. Yes, it would be a nice thing to do, but you still felt maybe you should keep out of it.

“You both slack off enough anyway, might as well help settle the old man.”

“Hey come on, we don’t slack off that much.” Trey said taking his last few sips of coffee making sure to make loud slurping noises as he did so causing you to giggle. It was an obvious hobby of Trey’s to annoy the shit out of whoever he could.

Chris just rolled his eyes. “Yeah well, how about you two get back to work instead of coming over here and distracting me then?”

Trey tuts at Chris in response. You smirk at the two.

“Come on you big sulker, the man is right.” You rest your hand on Trey’s shoulder to move him away from the now increasingly impatient Chris. As you both make your way back over to your shared desk clump you noticed it wasn’t far from Hank's desk. Perhaps it wouldn’t be too hard for you both could keep tabs on Anderson and his new ‘robo friend’ after all.

As the two of you were about to get started into some reports, Trey's head pops out over the computer screen to watch a very pissed off looking Hank plop down at his desk.

You notice Trey raising his eyebrows to you and point his head towards Hank.

“I think we should leave well enough alone.” You whisper from behind your monitor to your partner.

“I’m surprised at you, Y/N!” Trey fake gasps.

“I know Hank, Just leave him to cool off.” You shrugged in reply.

So you leave Hank and his new android partner be for the moment and continued on with your reports as planned. Although you couldn’t help but overhear Connor’s continuous questioning of the lieutenant. Both of you tried to hide your giggles and smirks at this whole situation, not to bring yourselves into it.

That was until Hank had Connor pinned up against the board giving him abuse.

You immediately stood up and jolted towards the man. “Woah Hank, chill out alright!” You tried to calm him holding on to his shoulder.

Hank, just grimaced still holding the android up.

“Come on, we’re in work for heaven’s sake.” You tried to reason with the man.

“Yeah sorry, to um interrupt” Trey now stood beside you trying to talk to Hank. “Chris said he got some more information on that AX400 that attacked the guy last night. It’s been seen in the Ravendale district.”

“I’m on it.” Hank drops Connor back to his feet before moving on towards Chis’ desk.

You let out a sigh of relief as you turn back to the android “You alright?”

 “Yes, I’m perfectly fine.” He said as he adjusted his Jacket and then looks back up at you. His stare intense, it makes you uncomfortable and leaves you feeling a chill up your back.

“Sorry, if I had of known he would have reacted I would have stepped in sooner.” You stammer in discomfort.

“There is no need to apologise.” He says plainly before moving on to follow the lieutenant.

“Yeah, okay.” You say as he had already proceeded walking away. Feeling confused and strange about the situation which just unfolded you just let out a sigh and flump back down into your chair before turning to Trey.

“Well... It looks like things are gonna start getting interesting around here.” Trey chuckles leaning back into his seat.


End file.
